jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
John Diehl
}}John Henry Diehl (born May 1, 1950) is an American actor, director, producer and artist who played Cooper in . Other notable films Diehl has appeared in include Escape from New York (1981), Stripes (1981), National Lampoon's Vacation (1983), Falling Down (1993), Stargate (1994), Nixon (1995), A Time to Kill (1996), Fail Safe (2000), Pearl Harbor (2001) and Land of the Plenty (2004). Aside from his work in film, Diehl has had an extensive career in television and theater. He is perhaps best-known for his role as Detective Larry Zito in the crime thriller series Miami Vice (1984-1987). Diehl has won a SIFF Award. Selected filmography *''Natural Disasters'' (2007) (post-production) .... John *''The Far Side of Jericho'' (2006) .... Cash Thornton *''The House Is Burning'' (2006) .... Mr. Garson *''Jesse Stone: Death in Paradise'' (2006) (TV) .... Jerry Snyder *''Hidden Places'' (2006) (TV) .... Frank *''Running Out of Time in Hollywood'' (2006) *''Down in the Valley'' (2005) .... Steve *''Land of Plenty'' (2004) .... Paul *''I Pass for Human'' (2004) .... Ex-husband *''Out of Our Hands'' (2003) .... Vic *''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) .... Cooper *''Pearl Harbor'' (2001) .... Senior Doctor *''The Zeros'' (2001) .... Burl *''Lost Souls'' (2000) .... Henry Birdson *''Tully'' (2000) .... Mal 'Mac' MacAvoy *''Fail Safe'' (2000) (TV) .... Col. Cascio *''Falling Like This'' (2000) .... Eddie Gallagher *''Anywhere But Here'' (1999) .... Jimmy *''Purgatory'' (1999) (TV) .... Badger *''Swap Meet'' (1999) *''The Hi-Lo Country'' (1998) .... Les Birk *''The Rat Pack'' (1998) (TV) .... Joe DiMaggio *''Snitch'' (1998) .... Digger *''Davis Is Dead'' (1998) .... The Killer *''Most Wanted'' (1997) .... Police Captain *''Fire Down Below'' (1997) .... Frank Elkins *''Con Air'' (1997) (uncredited) .... Public Defender *''The End of Violence'' (1997) .... Lowell Lewis *''Casualties'' (1997) .... Polito *''Foxfire'' (1996) .... Mr. Buttinger *''Ruby Jean and Joe'' (1996) (TV) .... Harris Johnson *''A Time to Kill'' (1996) .... Tim Nunley *''Female Perversions'' (1996) .... Jake Rock *''The Grave'' (1996) .... J.C. Cole *''Managua'' (1996) *''The Destiny of Marty Fine'' (1996) .... Deke *''Color of a Brisk and Leaping Day'' (1996) .... Pinchot *''Nixon'' (1995) .... Gordon Liddy *''Three Wishes'' (1995) .... Leland's Dad *''Amanda & the Alien'' (1995) (TV) .... Colonel Rosencrans *''Buffalo Girls'' (1995) (TV) .... General Custer *''The Outpost'' (1995) .... Alex *''Stargate'' (1994) .... Lieutenant Kawalsky *''The New Age'' (1994) .... Lyle *''The Client'' (1994) .... Jack Nance *''Almost Dead'' (1994) .... Eddie Herbek *''Gettysburg'' (1993) .... Pvt. Bucklin *''Remote'' (1993) (V) .... Delbert *''Falling Down'' (1993) .... Dad at Back Yard *''Mikey'' (1992) .... Neil Trenton *''Mo' Money'' (1992) .... Keith Heading *''The Paint Job'' (1992) .... Father *''Motorama'' (1991) .... Phil, Motorama Gas Station Attendant *''Whore'' (1991) .... Derelict *''Kickboxer 2: The Road Back'' (1991) .... Jack *''A Climate for Killing'' (1991) .... Wayne Paris *''Trumpet #7'' (1991) .... Bud *''Madhouse'' (1990) .... Fred *''The Dark Side of the Moon'' (1990) .... Philip Jennings *''Glitz'' (1988) (TV) .... Teddy Magyk *''Cool Blue'' (1988) (V) .... Clayton *''Walker'' (1987) .... Stebbins *''The Hanoi Hilton'' (1987) .... Murphy *''City Limits'' (1985) .... Whitey *''The Revelations of Becka Paulsen'' (1985) .... Joe Paulson *''Angel'' (1984) .... Billy Boy/Killer *''D.C. Cab'' (1983) .... Head Kidnapper *''Vacation'' (1983) .... Assistant Mechanic *''Joysticks'' (1983) .... Arnie *''Hysterical'' (1983) .... Taxi Driver *''The Ambush Murders'' (1982) (TV) .... Ferguson *''Stripes'' (1981) .... Cruiser *''Escape from New York'' (1981) .... Punk *''Falling in Love Again'' (1980) .... Pompadour's friend *''A Cry for Love'' (1980) (TV) *''A Rumor of War'' (1980) (TV) .... D.T. Navigation